


even when the sun goes down

by zacefronspants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, brief senpai kink, fuckboy sugawara, fuckboy sugawara koushi, implied non con photo taking, slight angst, slightly mean sugawara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacefronspants/pseuds/zacefronspants
Summary: Suga reflects while he’s with someone else about his feelings for you.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	even when the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if i missed a tag!

Kouhsi is whispering words that sound pretty, but have no meaning. If he’s honest, he doesn’t know why he answered her, he’s not even horny, he might just be bored (he is, but she’s pretty and tastes like cherries). Koushi leans in closer, his fingers skimming up and down her thigh, soft words of,  _ Lemme have a taste, yeah, Sugar?  _ keep tumbling out of his lips, knowing she’s just fucking eating them up; he can see it in the way her thighs keep threatening to squeeze his hand and can hear it in the way sweet say she whispers, “Please Suga-Senpai,” and it must feed something carnal inside him because as soon as she whispers that soft  _ Senpai _ his dick is starting to pulse and his stomach is burning. He grins, all pretty teeth and even prettier tongue when he gets on his knees and spreads her legs open. “Let Senpai take care of you,” Koushi breathes out, biting into the skin of her thigh and licking away the sharp sting from his teeth. 

Koushi, as he’s dragging her soft white panties off her hips and pressing his thumb against her cute little clit, starts thinking about you. He keeps thinking about how soft you sounded when you finally caved and begged him to use his fingers inside you because  _ I can’t do it Koushi and m’so wet,  _ and he couldn’t deny you, could never deny you anything, he thinks. Koushi looks up at the girl whose cunt he’s currently got two fingers buried inside and he wants to groan, she’s so boring; muffling her voice and lying stock still, he’s  _ bored.  _ He leans in and licks a strip up her cunt, his tongue twisting alongside his fingers and listens to the soft, “Oh Suga-Senpai,” that she whines out and cringes when her fingers comb through his hair. It’s not right, and he knows it’s because he’s not licking into your cunt, he’s not listening to you whine for him to please use his teeth, she’s not  _ you _ . Still, he’s not a dick (well he is, but) and still makes this girl cum, tells her how good she takes his fingers while he’s imagining how nice you’d look split open on his cock and how much sweeter you’d sound calling out for  _ Senpai!  _ while he’s driving his cock inside your too tight cunt. He keeps his fingers inside her gummy cunt, fucking them into her and groaning at the way she keeps clenching on his fingers before she finally squeals his name and cums all over his hand and leaves milky white on his middle and ring fingers. 

Koushi sends a sweet smile up at her while he wipes his fingers on her sheets and goes to stand up, gently letting her down and going to get a washcloth to clean her up because he  _ is  _ a gentleman, occasionally. He ignores her soft invitation to stay and actually get his dick wet, but the shrill sound of your ringtone makes him pause and hold his hand up. 

He waits a moment and answers the phone, a soft, “Hi starshine,” falling past his lips when he hears you sniffle into the receiver. He turns on his heel, a quick wave over his shoulder before he’s asking where you are and if you want a milkshake, ignoring the way his chest aches at the thought of you crying all alone at your shared apartment. Koushi listens to the way you voice is breaking while you struggle to say, “M’at home, Koushi,” and his heart breaks because he knew he should have stayed at home. Hanging up with a sharp, “I’m on my way sweetheart,” and then a soft, “You can go lie in my bed, baby.” He smiles a bit when you tell him you’re already there and to  _ Please just come home _ in lieu of getting the milkshake because you wanna see him. Koushi stops by the convenience store by your apartment and buys you an overpriced slice of cake and for good measure, some gum. He washes his hands again, not wanting you to know he was knuckle deep into some other girl's cunt. 

When he does make it home, he closes the door quietly and slips into the bathroom, furiously brushing his teeth and rinsing the taste of bitter cherries off his tongue. He looks at himself in the mirror and closes his eyes, the overwhelming guilt eating him up inside because he promised he wouldn’t keep doing this, but you knew as well as he did, unless something gave, he’d continue to get his dick wet and lick into girls who weren’t you. Sighing, he grips the bag with your piece of cake in it and leaves the bathroom, leaving the light on because the hall is dark and you’re not too fond of the dark. 

Koushi opens his bedroom door and his heart finishes breaking when he sees you curled around his pillow with tear stained cheeks and his sweater covering half your face. “Baby, I’m sorry,” he breathes, kicking his socks and pants off and leaving the stupid cake on his desk. It’s a crime, he thinks, watching the way you sit up and look at him with glassy eyes and a watery smile and still looking every bit as pretty as you did before you left for class this morning. Koushi walks over to you and plants himself next to you, waiting for you to give the okay for him to wrap you around him and press (platonic, he swears) kisses into your head and your lips. He’s startled when you move to seat yourself in his lap, your eyes bloodshot when you whisper, “Please don’t see her anymore,” your lips starting to tremble. Koushi nods, his eyes widening a fraction because he doesn’t know which she you’re referring too, but he hates the look you’re giving him. He goes to ask you who you’re talking about, but you shove your phone in his face and he sees himself on his knees and his fingers buried in that girl's cunt. Something cold washes over him when he hears you cover your mouth and start crying again, his own voice lodged in the back of his throat. Koushi brings his hands to cup your cheeks, his thumbs brushing away the tears when he whispers, “I am so sorry,” because he is so fucking sorry. He didn’t know that girl was going to do that, let alone use those pictures to upset you. 

He lets you cry until your eyes are closed and you’re just hiccuping. Koushi feels like a monster, he wants to kiss you and promise he won’t do it again, but you both know it’s not a promise he can keep (he’s just waiting for you, is all). You lean forward, your face finding a home in the crook of his neck, your breath leaving goosebumps all over his body when you whisper, “I know m’not pretty, but I could be whatever you needed,” and Koushi wants to cry when he grabs your face and pulls you just a breath away from his lips. He watches your chest heave and your eyes flutter close. 

“Sugar, no,” he starts, pressing soft kisses against your mouth. “You’re so pretty,” Koushi says into your mouth, his tongue tasting the after effects of your tears sliding onto your lips. “Prettiest girl I've ever seen,” he breathes, nudging your nose with his. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized again, watching your teeth sink into your bottom lip. “If you let me, I’ll be whatever  _ you  _ need,” and it’s as close to a confession as he’ll allow himself to get. 

Koushi waits for you to either slap him or push him away, his fingers starting to shake slightly. He watches you watch him, your soft eyes getting even softer when you finally say, “All you ever had to do was ask,” before he feels something lift off of his chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi please leave comments i live off them


End file.
